iWant the Russos to Stay
by qwertyabcqwe
Summary: Alex and her brothers go to Seattle because of a teleportation spell.
1. The Russos Travel

(Alex's POV)

Another awful day in school...

How is it possible that Justin loves school?

I mean, all the teachers there are so boring and have no life outside the school walls.

Oh, well. At least Dad isn't as stupid as my teachers.

"Okay, today's lesson is teleportation, Okay, I know," Mr. Know It All Justin said.

"It's the perfect time to visit Seattle!" I shouted.

Apparently, I was excited.

"Okay, then..."

Justin said a quick spell...Which I didn't understand because I didn't care or listen.

So here we are, Seattle...

But, it's raining outside...

Where are we? It seems like a school...

Hm, Ridgeway...

Oh, so we're in Ridgeway!

We were facing the other side, while the door was behind us.

"Hey Justin, Max, Alex!" I voice greeted.

I turned around and saw Harper.

Wait, how did Harper get here?

"Hi, Harper. Why are you here? I thought you where at home," I said, moving towards some lockers.

"Well, it's like 2:30 P.M. there, and I was bored, so, I sneaked in your wizard training room, and joined in the fun!" she explained.

"Okay then," Justin responded.

"I'll be screwing up the Principal's office," I quickly added.

I speed-walked to the office.

I took out my trusty spray can and started to paint stuff red.

Hm, Principal Franklin. That sounds like a mean principal.

"Alex, get back here! The students are coming!" Max shouted at me.

I quickly hid my spray paint and ran towards my brothers.

"Act normal," Harper suggested.

Justin got nervous and ran through the halls when he heard a door open, while Max ran up the stairs, going into the second floor of the school.

Harper and I was just leaning against the lockers we were close to.

Then, a lot of students went inside and started opening their lockers.

A girl that had brown hair went to her locker, but she noticed us.

"Hey, who are you guys?" she asked.

"Um, we're here for a field trip, you know, around Seattle," I answered. "So, what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Carly, Carly Shay." Then, a girl with blond hair walked towards us. "And this is Sam, my friend."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Harper," Harper greeted.

"I'll be right back," Sam said.

She walked a few steps and grabbed someones backpack.

Sam pulled the book bag, which of course was pulling the person too, towards us.

"This is Fredward, uh...I mean Freddie," Sam pointed to the boy.

"Alex Russo is my name," I added. "Excuse me for a second."

I ran to where Justin was, grabbed his shoulder, and went back to the group.

"This is my know-it-all brother, Justin," I gestured to him. "And, let me get my other brother."

I went up the stairs and did the same thing to Max.

"This is Max, my not-really-caring brother," I said.

"So," Carly continued. "What do you do in school?" she questioned.

"Well, I fail almost every test, I don't care about school, I hate school, and I have idiotic brothers," I explained.

Justin rolled his eyes.

"Hey, me too, except for the brothers one. I have a sister not a brother," Sam replied.

"Please stop saying that you have a twin sister!" Freddie shouted.

"I'm smart, part of a smart-based club, pass mostly everything, and I love school," Justin gleefully responded.

"I'm kinda like that, because I'm part of an AV club and love technology, but, I don't really like school, because of the teachers," Freddie agreed.

"Nothing really happen in Max's life," Justin said.

"Double the dorks, double the fun," Sam interrupted.

"What? You love messing up someones life too?" I asked, in shock.

"Oh no," Freddie and Justin muttered.

"Why don't you ruin Justin's life, while I ruin Freddie's life?" I suggested.

"Sure, I can easily ruin anyone's life, especially the nerds."

"Anyways," Harper said. "I dress differently everyday, I'm Alex's friend, and I always hang-out at her house."

"Hey, do you want to go to my house after school?" Carly asked cheerfully.

"Sure, as long as my dad is okay with it; wait, that's like the last thing I'll do." I replied.  
_____________________________________________________________

(Carly's POV)

So, let me get this straight...

Justin equals to Freddie, Alex equals to Sam, Harper equals to me, and Max equals to Gibby.

I'm not sure about Max, though.

Justin said that Max's life had no history.

Oh, well, Gibby has no history, either.

That makes sense.....right?

Well, it's time for class...

After school......

Alex, Justin, Max, and Harper followed us until we got to where I live.

"Spencer! We're home!" I shouted while entering the room.

"Hey Carly, Sam, Freddie, and a bunch of strangers.....Wait, who are you guys?" my brother pointed to the Russos and Harper.

"That's Alex Russo, Justin Russo, Max Russo and Harper," I introduced.

"Ah, nice to come here. You're welcome to roam around," Spencer offered.  
_______________________________________________________________

(Justin's POV)

This guy is so nice.

He's better than my dad and Max put together.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Spencer gestured to random-looking thing. "This is a 'wizard tracker'!"

Uh oh. This means alot of trouble. We're wizards! I have to make an excuse....

"Sam, Freddie, can Alex and I talk to you upstairs?" I asked.

They nodded and they leaded us to the stairs.

Alex opened the door of what seems to be a studio.

"Here, we can chat here," Sam offered.  
_________________________________________________________

(Alex's POV)

"Sam, Freddie, wait here. Justin and I will talk inside," I explained.

I shoved Justin inside and I followed behind. I closed the door.

"What do you need?" Justin questioned.

"I want to do the body-switching spell wth them; you take Freddie, I take Sam," I responded.

Justin nodded and left the studio.

Justin let in Sam and he talked to Freddie.

"Sam, can you cover your ears?" I questioned.

"Sure, that won't be a problem," Sam confirmed.

She covered her ears.

Hmm, 2 P.M., perfect.

"Sam.....um, what's you last name?" I asked.

"What?"

"WHAT'S YOUR LAST NAME?" I shouted.

"Puckett," she replied.

"Ok then; Sam Puckett, Alex Russo, cambia coporum meum corpora sua nominavi!"

Ugh....I love and hate his spell.

I love it because I can switch bodies.

I hate it because it makes me dizzy.

"Ow, my head," Sam said while trying to stand up.

"Awesome, it worked," I commented.

"What worked?" she stood up and was in state of shock. "Wha-what the....AHHH!! Why am I looking at myself?"

She looked at my hands. Wait, does that make sense?

"Am I YOU? Huh? How did this happen?" Sam kept asking questions.  
_________________________________________________

(Justin's POV)

"Freddie, what's your last name?" I questioned.

"Benson, but why do you need my last name?" he replied.

"Freddie Benson, Justin Russo, cambia coporum meum corpora sua nominavi!" I said as quickly as I can.

Hm, silky hair, looking at myself, it worked!

"Uh, is that me or is this me?" Freddie asked.

He blinked alot of times before he asked me a question.

"What just happened? I'm in your body, and you're in mine. Am I just dreaming?" Freddie said.

"I don't know what happened, but I do know that we'll turn back to normal before sunset," I responded happily.


	2. The Switch

(Continuing with Justin's POV)

"How am I supposed to iCarly in your body?" Freddie questioned.

"I'm going to do it for you," I confirmed. "At least you're not freaking out like Sam over there." I pointed.

* * *

(Freddie's POV)

Oh, wow; and I thought that Sam was brave.

"Alex is Sam and Sam is Alex," Justin explained.

We entered the studio, Justin went over to Alex in Sam's body, while I went over to Sam in Alex's body.

First, let me get this straight.

I'm Justin, Sam is Alex, Justin is me, and Alex is Sam; that makes sense.

"Sam, you need to get downstairs, Justin, Alex and I need to talk," I said.

"Wait, you're Justin. Unless, you're Freddie! Did this happen to you too?" Sam replied.

"Yes, now go." Sam went downstairs, like I asked.

"Why did you switch all of our bodies?" I questioned.

"We want to feel how good it is to run a web show," both Justin and Alex said.

"You know iCarly? That's such a stupid question..."

"Yes it is, and yes, we do watch iCarly," Alex answered.

"Wait, does that mean that Max is taking Carly?" I was very worried for Carly.

"Not really, he'll be taking someone else, probably Spencer," Justin suggested.

* * *

(Max's POV)

Since I'm on my own, I should make a friend.

Who is that on the bike?

"HEY! OVER HERE!" I shouted.

He (or she) turned left to get over where I am.

"Hey, what's up? Wait, I don't know you!"

Well, it's a he. This kid has brownish-blondish hair that was spiked.

"I'm Max, Spencer's friend," I explained.

"Oh, well, I'm Gibby. I'm also Spencer's friend."

"Well, nice to meet you, I guess," I said.

"You met me because you screamed at me," Gibby replied.

"Well, then, Gibby. What's your last name? Mine is Russo."

"Gibson. I gotta go," he started to get back on the bicycle.

"Wait! Ugh. Gibby Gibson, Max Russo, cambia coporum meum corpora sua nominavi!"

"Awesome! I got this spe...thing right!" I pointed out.

"What? Wait, this isn't my voice, and that's not your bicycle...It's...mine?"

"Nice meeting you! See you here again at 4:00 p.m.!" I rode Gibby's bike, heading for a not specific location.

* * *

(Gibby's POV)

What am I going to now? I got to tell Carly and the others!

I run to Spencer's loft. "Carly! Help me!" I take Carly's wrist and pulled her up the stairs.

"What's wrong, Max?" Carly asked.

"Max? I'm Gibby! He switched bodies with me ran rode off!" I replied.

"I don't believe you. Now stop playing around. Though, you did grasp Gibby's actions," Carly said.

She went back down the stairs.

I had no choice, I have to tell Freddie, Sam, Justin, and Alex.

I opened the studio door, only blurting out the urgent message.

"Guys! Max rode off with my body!" I shouted after the door closed.

"Gibby? Is that you?" Alex asked.

"Yes!" I answered.

"Alex, we have to find Max!" Freddie said.

"Right, Justin," Sam replied.

"What? Did you guys get switched also?" I questioned.

"Here's the break-down, smart one. Alex is me, Freddie is Justin, I am Sam in Alex's body, and Justin is Freddie. Got it?" Alex, or should I say Sam, said.

I nodded.

"Okay, I have to teleport back home to get the transporting stick. I'll be back," Justin confirmed.

Justin said random words, then disappeared.

"Question is, how are we going to find Max?" Alex asked.

"I could porbably ask Spencer to build a Bicycle Tracker, since Max rode on one," Freddie answered.

Justin came back, and said, "Okay, I got the stick. Let's go get Max."

"Wait. You should ask Spence to build a Bicycle Tracker, since we need one and you're in my body," Freddie said.

"Okay, if you say so. But, wouldn't it be easier if you ask be to make one come out of nowhere instead?" Justin questioned.

"Justin, magic isn't real," Sam answered.

"Yes, it is. If magic isn't real, how did Justin get the teleporting stick?" Alex asked.

"I don't know," Sam admitted.

"It isn't a joke, nor is it a prank, magic is real because Alex, Max, and I are wizards," Justin said.

* * *

(Justin's POV)

I had to admit that we're wizards because we can now conjure spells without being caught and be grounded by Dad.

"So, does that mean you can make a Bicycle Tracker?" Freddie questioned.

"I can do better than that, I can just do the body switching spell," I answered.

This is probably a good idea. But, I might get lost if Max rode off somewhere we didn't go to.

"Okay. Max Russo, Justin Russo, cambia coporum meum corpora sua nominavi!"

Well, it worked!

Oh, wow. Max only rode to the school. But still, that's really far.

I should ride myself back home, then make everything back to normal.

* * *

(Max's POV)

"Max, is that you?" Alex asked.

"What? Huh? Ah! What? Where?" I stood up. "Oh, Justin switched bodies with me, right?" I asked.

"Actually, you're in Freddie's body," Alex pointed out.

A few minutes of silence, then broken by an announcement.

"I'm here!" A person said. "It's me, Justin!"

"We have to get back in our own bodies," I said.

Sam and Alex switched first, then Justin and I, then Justin and Freddie, and finally, Gibby and I.

"We should do this tomorrow, since we didn't get a chance to play Sam and Freddie," Alex said.


	3. Morning Story

_The next day..._

(Alex's POV)

Ugh...It's morning...

Wait, where's Harper?

"Alex, I'm over here..."

I looked around, and saw Harper in the kitchen.

In case you didn't know already, I sleeping on the couch and Harper can't cook...can she?

"Oh, Harper. Don't do that ever again. That makes me feel like I'm dead and some ghost just calls my name. Ooh! Cheese!" I said.

"AHHH!" Spencer shouted as he ran with a hammer thing.

"Oh, it's just you two girls. Thanks a lot, Max."

"I thought that sound meant that they're rats around here," Max said as he walked out of the hall with a smaller hammer thing.

"You know, never false alarm me while I'm holding a sledgehammer again," Spencer warned.

"I'll show you that everything has to go my way!" Max shouted.

* * *

(Justin's POV)

I woke up with all that noise.

I ran down the stairs.

"Max! No!"

I grabbed Max's wand.

Luckily, the wand hit the fish bowl, but the fish into a hamster.

"What just happened?" Spencer wondered.

"Nothing. It's all an illusion..." Max said as he waved his arms around.

"Max, I don't think that excuse will work," I pointed out.

"What's with the arguments?" a voice said. That voice was Carly's.

"It seems that your friend, Max, is a wizard," Spencer responded.

I heard Alex sigh and said, "We're all wizards. Max, Justin, and I are wizards. Harper is not a wizard, but she knows that we're wizards."

I added, "Yeah, we should probably get back to..."

"Wait. I didn't mean that you guys are in trouble. It's pretty cool that you guys are wizards. Why don't you just stay here for a while?" Spencer said.

"Really? Sure! We actually planned that we switch bodies with certain people!" Max shouted.

"Who?" Spencer asked.

"Alex switches with Sam, Justin switches with Freddie, and I switch with Gibby..." Max answered.

"Wait, if you guys are wizards, are your parents wizards, too?" Spencer wondered.

"Well, no. Our mom is a normal mortal. Our dad was a wizard, but he gave up his power to marry mom," I explained.

"Ah," Spencer nodded.

"So, who wants breakfast?" Harper asked out of nowhere.

"Not now," Max said.

"So, how is it like to be wizards?" Spencer asked.

"Well, for one thing, we don't wear duck pants," Max pointed out.

"Max does have a point there," Alex added.

"What's wrong with duck pants?" Spencer asked.

"Nothing," Max and Alex both replied.

"Then...why?...Never mind. Anyways, why didn't you tell me you were wizards earlier? Like, yesterday? I was making a wizard tracker yesterday, and I could have sucked all of your magic!"

"Well, here's how I see it. If we told you yesterday that we were wizards, you wouldn't believe us, and then you would have used your "wizard tracker" thing. You would have sucked all of our magic, and then the wizard tracker would have exploded into flames," I explained. "Or, you just didn't have a reverse switch on that thing."

"You are right with the 'exploding' analogy there," Carly said.

"You do have a point there. You know what? I'll destroy that stupid wizard tracker right now!" Spencer got his hammer from the ground.

Spencer was about to swing the sledgehammer, when I interrupted, "Wait! Why don't we do the honors, Spencer?"

"We?"

"Max and I," I pointed.

"Well, sure! Why not?" Spencer gave me his sledgehammer.

I tried to lift the hammer, but, it was to heavy for some reason.

"Wow, you are weak," Alex commented. "Here, I'll give it a try."

Alex lifted the sledgehammer with ease, like it was a piece of paper.

"See? It isn't that heavy," Alex said.

She swung the hammer towards the mechanism.

Next thing you know and see, the machine is broken into pieces.

"Oh, excuse me. I forgot to get something upstairs. Oh, wait; Spencer! What's Freddie's last name?" Alex says.

"Benson. Why are you asking?"

"Just curious." Then, Alex continued to walk up the stairs.

* * *

(Alex's POV)

"Okay. I may not know who he is, but... Alex Russo, Freddie Benson, cambia coporum meum corpora sua nominavi!"

I think my head is going to explode from the dizziness.

"Well, I hope this pays of," I said.

I walked to what was once me, and said, "Just go with the flow, question things that are stupid, and...Try to pull pranks on the guy, and that guy. Okay? Okay, so where do you live?"

"Just across the hallway," Freddie answered.

"Thanks." Then, I left.

I got to the door, and searched for the keys. I got in, and randomly searched his room.

Wow, this guy is a geek.

Hm, what if I mess his life up a little?

I bet it would be fun!

Wait, if they catch me, I would be in HUGE trouble.

Hm... I'll just try not to be him. You know, I'd be the opposite of what he really is.

That would be fun...


End file.
